starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
DH-17 Blaster Pistol
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = DH-17 Blaster Pistol | type = Blaster Pistol | ontwerp = | fabrikant = BlasTech Industries | capaciteit = 100 schoten | bereik = 30 – 120 meter | afmeting = | gewicht= | prijs = 550 Credits | affiliatie = Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance | era = }} Het DH-17 Blaster Pistol / Rifle was één van de meest gebruikte Blasters tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Hoewel het oorspronkelijk door het Galactic Empire werd gebruikt, was het een wapen dat geliefd was door de Rebel Alliance. Ontwikkeling De DH-17 was een typische Blaster van BlasTech Industries die vooral bedoeld was om aan boord van schepen in de ruimte te gebruiken. Het kon een maximale afstand van 120 meter overbruggen. Het was ook verkrijgbaar in een groter formaat. De Power Packs van de DH-17 staken er langs de zijkant in en konden zo’n 100 schoten afvuren. De gaskamer van de Blaster bevat voldoende energie om zo’n 500 schoten te lossen. De Blaster had een vrij lange loop, duidelijke ventilatiegaten en een grote kijker. Het kon in een automatische stand worden gezet waardoor het wapen sneller vuurde met korte schoten. Het Power Pack was dan wel al leeg na 20 seconden. Een ‘stun’ modus was ook mogelijk waardoor een slachtoffer gedurende 10 minuten volledig ‘groggy’ was. Het wapen was vrij stevig gemaakt en weinig onderhevig aan extreme temperatuursverschillen. Er was één nadeel aan de DH-17 en dat was dat het wapen snel warm begon te lopen wanneer het op de automatische stand werd gezet. Hierdoor kon het wapen zelfs ontploffen. Missies thumb|right|220px|Lando met een DH-17 Oorspronkelijk was de DH-17 een wapen dat werd gebruikt door het Galactic Empire. Het wapen raakte echter ook populair bij de Rebel Alliance, smokkelaars en allerlei ruimtereizigers. De DH-17 was een illegaal wapen voor niet-militair personeel. De DH-17 werd vaak gebruikt door de Rebel Alliance omdat een schot Stormtrooper Armor kon doorboren maar niet sterk genoeg was om een gat te boren in het ruimteschip. Hoewel de DH-17 als een ‘werkpaard’ onder de Blasters werd beschouwd, bleef dit model steeds veelvuldig in de roulatie en konden latere modellen zoals de DH-23 Blaster Pistol en de DL-18 Blaster Pistol de DH-17 niet doen vergeten. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War werd de DH-17 vaak gebruikt. Zowel door de Rebel Fleet Troopers op de Tantive IV, door de Death Star Troopers aan boord van de Death Star I en ook als secundair wapen van de Echo Base Troopers. Lando Calrissian verkoos een DH-17 als één van zijn favoriete wapens gedurende zijn ambtstermijn als Baron Administrator. Achter de Schermen *De DH-17 werd ook gebouwd op een Sterling L2A3 sub-machine gun. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Rogue One *Star Wars: Rebels ** Zero Hour Bron *The Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Arms and Equipment Guide category:Blaster Pistols category:BlasTech Industries